Field
The described technology generally relates to a scanline driver and a display device including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Research and development activities are conducted on high performance display devices and included circuitry. For example, a scan driver (or scanline driver) is a circuit that is used to activate the pixels in a row at a time such that a frame period will cause emission over the entire matrix of pixels in the display.